An Unexpected Turn of Events
by stfan80
Summary: Two men wanting love, one bar, and some alcohol. What could possibly go wrong? OwainxGerome smutty fluff. WARNING: Contains swearing and alcohol consumption. This is YAOI. Don't like? Don't read. rating may change.
1. Alice

**Author's note: Hello everybody. This story is a different one. It may take a while for new chapters to be wrote for this. This is my first yaoi anything, so if you have any tips feel free to tell me somehow. Warning: Some moments of heavy cursing will occur, so read if you're okay with that.**

Gerome was a man that liked to stay quiet and away from the partying, so when Inigo came bounding towards him one evening. Inigo was almost the complete opposite from the stoic wyvern rider. He was the son of the beautiful dancer Olivia and her silver-haired husband Henry, who scared Gerome to no end. Inigo was a ladies' man, always going to inns to seduce anything that's female and has two legs. Gerome was agrivated by the 20-year-old's antics. He has expressed his distaste to the swordsman multiple times, but the silver-haired man didn't quit. He kept trying to convince him to come with him a time or two, becoming agitated more and more at Gerome each time.

This all changed on Inigo's most recent attempt however. After Gerome's decline for his offer, he simply grabbed the other man around the wrist and dragged him towards the door, not caring who saw his strange action. Gerome dragged his boots in the dirt until the wyvern rider saw it was truly hopeless.

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" Gerome shouted over the shouts of druken men and the sounds of everyday life in the holdfast. Inigo stopped and let go of Gerome's wrist and turned to face him. He looked the other man in the eyes, his blue eyes staring coldly into the other's green. He sighed, "You really aren't social, are ya? I'm sorry, okay? I knew I couldn't get you to come with me unless I used force." He looked at the ground, his smile drooping down. "All I want to do is hang out with someone other than Severa or Lucina or Owain, so I chose you. I don't know why, but you always have this face of grumpiness and brooding."

He looked back up at the other man with his bright blue eyes, and Gerome could tell the man was telling the truth. Then Inigo started laughing and placed his hand on Gerome's shoulder. "Gods, that got sappy fast. I actually am sorry for dragging you here, so let's go get a drink, 'kay?" He started walking towards the tavern they were aproaching earlier, and Gerome ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _It can't be that bad right?_ He hurried after the idiot into the bar.

Business was in full swing when they went in. Barmaids were running between patrons and tables, so Gerome and Inigo had to sit themselves down. It was a small place, just like the town itself. It just looked like a normal was a long, wooden bar spanning across one wall of the retangular room with stools beside it. All around the room was tables with wooden chairs sitting around them. There was a band playing on a raised stage. They were singing a rendition of a Ylissean folk song pretty poorly. They two men sat down at the bar and ordered thier drinks. The bartender poored thier cups and slid them down the bar to them.

After getting thier drinks, Inigo looked at Gerome and smiled goofily. He held up his glass towards the other man. "Here's for good luck tonight!" Gerome sighed. _I'll go along with him just for tonight_ , he thought. He picked up his cup and clanked it against Inigo's. "Cheers," he siad glumly. Inigo tilted his head, clearly confused at Gerome's response. "Hey! I told you to cheer up. We'll never pick up a girl with an attotude like that. You look like you're acting so grey on purpose." His blue eyes lit up. "I know exactly what will make you happy. A woman. Now let's see..."

Inigo looked around the room, looking a suitable woman for the wyvern rider. He finally found one across the room sitting by a window. She had brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail in the back, and she seemed to be a local. The woman wore simple clothes, much like Gerome and Inigo was wearing. She was sitting alone, slowly sipping her drink as she looked out the window. "There! Over by that window." He pointed at her with a finger. "See her? She looks alone, and she seems to be in a similar mood as you are right now. So go get her!" He pushed Gerome towards the woman's table, and the man seemed to be actually going over to her.

The woman was prettier up close. She had on a purple blouse that had the top button unfastened, giving anybody who as much as looked down a view of her fairly large breasts. She was wearing a skirt that came to her knees, and she had her legs crossed in a polite manner. Gerome was never good with women in the past, so he must've looked like an idiot walking across the room to the woman's table. He aproached her slowly, making sure his clothes were the way he wanted them.

The woman was still looking out the window when Gerome came up to ask her name. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and he suceeded on his first attempt. She looked up at him, and Gerome noticed she had beautiful smoky eyes behind a pair of thin-framed glasses. _Gods, she's beautiful!_ "Uh... Hey there. I saw you from over at the bar, and I thought you looked really beautiful. My idiot teammate convinced me to come over here, so here I am. My name's Gerome." He was very nervous, so he was talking much faster than normal.

She looked Gerome over and smiled. "You've never tried to pick up a lady at a bar, have you?" When his eyes widened, she knew he was correct. His cheeks flushed a deep red. "Don't worry. I was in your shoes before, too. So Gerome, was it? I'm Alice. Nice to meet you have a seat." He sat down very slowly. She thought to herself, _Geez, he is nervous._ She talked first. "So, you said you have an 'idiot teammate' with you right? What kind of a team are you in? Sport, academic, or something else entirely?"

Gerome looked around the room, searching for said idiot. He found Inigo with a waitress at the conclusion of a failed attempt that was ending with him being slapped across the face. "Yeah he's that poor guy getting slapped over there by that blonde. We're part of a..." _How is he going to explain the Shepards to a commoner?_

She looked at him with curious exspression. "Part of a what? It can't be bad." He sighed. _True we could be traveling clowns for hire or maybe freak show attractions._ "Well... We're soldiers in a group of fighters working for the Ylissean military. You may have heard of us. The Shepards?" Her eyes grew twice as big at normal at the last word. "WHAT?! You two are part of  the SHEPARDS?" She leaned over the table, giving Gerome a revealing view of Alice's deep cleavage. She whispered in his ear, "You just got a whole lot more interesting." Her hot breath made the hairs on the back of Gerome's neck stand on end. He blushed to the same shade of red as before but for a whole other reason.

show you how a soldier works in bed?" She smiled at his request, but shook her head no. "Sorry, Gerome. No matter how much I'm interested in you, I only want a lasting relationship. The soldier's life isn't suited for that. Maybe find me later? I mean you know where to find me, right?" She finished her drink, and stood up. She started to walk towards the door, but stopped beside Gerome. "I'm sorry I couldn't accept your offer." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear again in a temoting voice, "But I do wish you luck, soldier." She pulled away from him and winked. Then she was off, and Gerome wacthed her swaying hips the whole time she left. He looked back out the window, getting frustrated. _Well damnit. There goes possibly the most beautiful woman here. And she's probably the only one that actually wanted a real relationship. Damn!_ Gerome looked around the room and noticed somethig. He was really enjoying this so far!

 **Chapter one end. That's it. Hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. If you're liking this story so far, please comment or review. You could also check out my Wattpad or just my other stories if it pleases you. Until next time, goodbye!**


	2. A Cure for Failures

**Author's Note: This story was originally a one-shot type of thing, but, as you can see, it's more than that now. As I have to think up more material, these chapters will come out very slowly. Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Enjoy.**

Gerome evening just went from horrible to slightly good so to bad all in th matter of a conversation. No matter how many drinks or pretty women came and went, he simply couldn't get Alice out of his mind. After the beautiful woman left the bar, the man went back to his seat at the bar and noticed Inigo was missing from the stool next to him. _Great. Where's the idiot now?_ He turned around and looked across the gathered herd of dunken men and the women they were trying thier luck with. And then he found him.

Gerome sighed. Inigo had his hands up like he was caught in a guilty act. Based on the angry mountain of flesh in front of him, exactly that happened. If Gerome could guess what had happened, he would assume Inigo had tried his luck with the brute's girlfriend, and he got caught in traditional Inigo stupidity. The swordsman was tryi g to calm down his captor and was having no luck, yet another Inigo tradition. Inigo was probably going to get clocked in the jaw if Gerome didn't want his friend to get hurt (no matter how annoying he was). _Goddmmit, Inigo. Why do you do this type of idiot garbage?_ He got up from the barstool and started towards the two men, shouldering his way past a drunken man who cursed at him as he pushed past.

Gerome aproached the two men, and shouted towards them over the crowd, "Hey! Inigo! What the hell did you do?!" He reached Inigo and stepped between the men. Gerome looked the heathen over. He was a ugly one, certainly must got the girl by his money or something like that. He had a large forehead that jutted out like a balcony, and a wide chin that sported a rough black beard. "Hey, you! The gorilla. My friend here is probably drunk off his arse stupid, isn't that right, Inigo?" The idiot looked at his commrade, confused. Then he realized exactly what was happening. "Yeah," he slurred. "I'm real sowwy." Inigo wrapped an arm around Gerome's neck and belched. "Come on Gerwome. I own you a drink, my friend! I'll see ya, nice sir."

The two soldiers hobbled out of view of the huge man and separated. Inigo turned towards the man and grinned. "Thanks, Gerome. I do owe you a drink. Come on." He walked back towards thier stools and sat down. Gerome sighed and sat down. _Gods, he's annoying._ "Hey, sir. I'll like two of your best ale." The barkeep simply nodded and poured thier drinks.

Once, they got thier drinks, Inigo turned towards Gerome and held up his drink. "I'm sorry for earlier. Cheers?" Gerome sighed. "Cheers." They clanked thier cups together and took a long swig in unison. Inigo grinned, "Ah, nothing cures a bad rejection than a cold drink, eh? Speaking of which, how was your talk with the girl by the window? Ya know, the one I pushed ya towards?" Gerome shook his head. "No luck here. She wanted a lasting relationship and turned me down. He pointed a finger towards the girl Inigo was talking to before he was caught. "And I guess I already know your luck tonight." The swordsman nodded glumly, but then a smile started to form across his lips. "Hey, don't get down. There's plenty of fish in the sea tonight. You see one ya' like?"

Gerome looked around the room, if only to sastify Inigo. Many women certainly looked appealing to him, but none of them particularily caught his eye. _None of them are as beautiful as Alice_ , he thought. He looked around once again and noticed a blonde sitting at the other end of the bar. She was chatting with the bartender as she sipped her drink slowly. She had her hair pulled back from her face, and she wore very similar clothes as Alice. _Alice_. Just thinking about her dampened his mood.

 _I guess she'll do._ "That one." He pointed to his chosen girl. Inigo looked at the woman and nodded. "She's good I guess. I'm going to try my luck with her. After we succeed or fail, we'll return here, okay?" Gerome agreed. "Sure. Good luck, I guess." Inigo smiled. "Cheer up! Good luck!" He got up and started towards the lady he chose earlier. _Well, here goes nothing._ He finished his drink and started towards the blonde at the end of the bar.

The woman Gerome was approaching appeared to be friends with the barkeep. They were talking as Gerome walked up and took a seat next to the woman. She was very pretty, at least to the wyvern rider's standards. Her blonde hair had brown streaks in it, and Gerome could smell a hint of vanilla in the air around the woman. She seem to hold herself up with some confidence, and her smile made her face look beautiful.

The woman was too interested in the conversation to notice Gerome aproach, so he cleared his throat to grab her attention. She turned towards him, her eyes looking him over. "Yes?" Gerome's cheeks reddened. "Uh...uh... Hello. I noticed you from over there, and I thought you looked lonely. You're very beautiful, ya know." He looked at the ground and continued to stammer on , clearly nervous. The woman held back a laugh and simply smiled at Gerome's nervousness. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to reject you for now, okay? I never got your name, so how about starting with that?" Gerome looked back up and smiled. "It's Gerome of the Shepards. You may have heard of us." Unlike Alice, her green eyes showed no sign of recognition to the name of their group.

She continued to smile as Gerome told her his name. "Gerome, huh? That's a different name. I'm Elise. Nice to meet you. Are you from out of town?" Gerome nodded. "Okay, so what is this group you're part of?" _Gods, I need to quit saying that._ "Well... we're soldiers of sorts. Our group works for the Ylissean military." Elise nodded as he talked, her face not showing any sign of change in emotions. "Interesting, so how about me and you get together sometime and go somewhere. How about next week?" Gerome's eyes widened. _Next week? The Shepards leave town tomorrow. Damn!_ "I'm sorry , but I have to refuse because that group I mentioned is leaving town tomorrow. I would really like to, but ya know schedules to upkeep and such. How about we get a bed tonight and we have fun?"

Elise seemed to consider it for a moment, but then she shook her head, causing a strand of hair to fall into her eyes. "No can do, Gerome. I'm a bit too under the weather right now, so all I want to do is go home and sleep it off. No offense to you because you are handsome, but I do have to refuse." She got up from the stool, and started towards the door, but stopped before she went out of sight. "Goodbye, soldier boy. Good luck tonight. Remember that lomliness has it perks!" Gerome smiled at the woman and waved goodbye. _Gods! Yet another failure. Alcohol is looking pretty good right now. I wonder how Inigo is doing._ He stood up and walked back to his seat and ordered the strongest drink the bar had. _Inigo was right! Alcohol is the cure for failures!_

 **Author's note: There's chapter 2 done. I hope you're enjoying this story, and, as always, goodbye.**


	3. Changed Inhibitions

**Author's Note: Finally, I get around to this story yet again. These chapters are really fun to write, even if it's difficult.**

Alcohol does different things to different people. It may make a man more courageous, or it makee a woman more willing to try risker things. For some, it really had no effect at all.

For Gerome, alcohol made his brain think completely differently. He was sitting at the bar, waiting for Inigo to come back from his attempts with a woman. He had just been rejected by a beautiful girl named Elise. After two women turning him down, Gerome took his teammate's advice and ordered a strong drink.

That drink had led to another and another and another, and he kept drinking until he was seeing slanted and forgot about Elise and Alice entirely. This may have been a mistake. He began to rethink what had happened during this eventful evening, and he was having a change of attitude. He started thinking Inigo wasn't that annoying, and the swordsman actually had a good idea.

Gerome also started to take a different type of liking towards Inigo. All of the alcohol he had drank may have turned Gerome slightly gay. It made sense, at least in his drunken stupor. He was having a bad run with women in the tavern, so he was gradually losing interest in them. Instead, he found new desire in his white-haired friend. He began to think about how handsome Inigo was, and how he would love to see underneath the armor the swordsman wore. The alcohol had a strange effect on Gerome, and he wanted to do something foolish.

Gerome saw his chance when he saw Inigo approaching his stool with a glum look on his face. "Hey Inigo! How was it? You fail again?" His friend flopped down on the stool and sighed. "Hey, Gerome. Can you be quiet for a little bit? I'm still bummed out by my latest rejection. Also, why're so happy anyway?" Gerome laughed. "I actually took your advice. I got rejected, so I ordered the strongest drink the bar has. That led to some more, and now I'm here."

Inigo started to understand what was happening. _He's drunk all right_. He could tell that Gerome was a bit under the influence by just looking at him. The wyvern rider had frazzled hair and a certain unsteadiness in the way he looked. The fact that he was smiling like an idiot was a dead giveaway in itself. If the normally steady man tried to stand right now, he would probably trip on his own feet.

Gerome saw his friend looking at him weird and gave him a curious look. "What? Do I look different or somethin'? Come on. Have a drink." Inigo thought about it for a minute. _If I don't he'll get angry probably._ He ordered a drink and sipped it slowly.

Alcohol didn't have much of an effect on Inigo as it did on Gerome. He felt his IQ drop a couple of points after the first shot, but no noticable effects had started to show until a couple shots after the first. His vision started to blur, and the swordsman started to find mundane things extremely funny. He started to laugh, but he had enough sense to stop before people took notice of him.

"Hey, Inigo." Gerome's voice was slurred. The merc didn't respond, so Gerome continued on. "After all these drinks and rejections, I think women are overrated for us. You understand what I mean?" Inigo thought about it. _Yeah. All we've been getting is rejection after rejection._ Truth is, Inigo had suffered far too many refusals since he'd joined the Shepards a few years back. Heck, he was almost infamous for it.

After his most recent set of attempts failing horribly, he was starting to lose desire in women. This was one reason he started to bug Gerome so much. The brunette seemed to have a somewhat distaste in women. He was always frowning and sitting alone at meals. This was proved correct after their first trip into a town to find women. The ladies seemed to clamor to him, but he showed no interest to none of them. Inigo had expressed his jealousy after the fact, and he learned Gerome had no real interst in sex or any relationships for that matter.

Now, Gerome was beginning to feel the same way as Inigo after so many women saying no to him. He wanted to try his luck with a man, and his idotic friend seemed to be a perfect candidate. "So, Inigo, how 'bout we try our luck on people of a different sort?"

That was the question Inigo had been expected when he saw how drunk Gerome was. He went along with him, fully expecting Gerome to snap out of his drunken haze. "Sure, but... who do you suggest we 'try our luck on'?"

"Now _that's_ a good question. I was thinking, and I came up with an answer. How about each other?" Even though he was fully expecting it, Inigo was taken aback by Gerome's bluntness. "Sure. I accept, but do you have any expierence? Aren't you worried about being seen by the other?" Gerome shook his hand. "Of course, I'ce had sex before. Just not with a man. And the others can go fuck themselves for all I care." He got up and held a hand out towards Inigo.

"Come on. We better get back if we don't want to look suspicious." Inigo took his hand, and Gerome pulled him out the door. They returned the camp after everybody was asleep and went into Gerome's tent.

 _(The next morning)_

Inigo got up with a massive headache. He looked around the room, wondering where he was at and how he got there. It felt like his head was splitting in two, and he couldn't move very fast without feeling pain. "Ugh... Gods, what happened last night?"

He looked down at the bed he was in, and it took only a moment to remember exactly what happened. He tuned his head to the side and saw an unclothed man laying beside him, knocked out cold. In another moment, he relized he was laying next to Gerome, and his headache was a massive hangover wearing off. All the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him in a blur. He saw images of him dragging Gerome to a bar unwillingly, his multiple rejections by women, and his spree of non-stop drinking. Then he remembered Gerome's offer, and them returning to camp and participating in something unspeakable. The thought of Inigo, local ladies-man and goofball, having sex with another man absolutely horrified the mercenary to no end.

 _Why had I accepted his offer? Now the camp's going to think I'm... I'm... Gay. I have to get out of..._ Inigo began to make his escape when he heard Gerome start to stir. Oh no. Gerome sat up in the bed and looked around the room, scratching his head in confusion. He turned towards Inigo, and the brunette's eyes grew wide. "Inigo! Why are you here? What happened last night?" He grunted and held his head in his hands. "And why do I have this splittjng headache?"

Inigo started to laugh. "You really don't remeber?" Gerome shook his head. "Don't worry you'll remember in a minute. That head is what people call a hangover. It comes from drinking way too much for your own good? Now that's siad and done, do you remeber anything that happened last night?"

Gerome thought about it for a minute, trying to recall something. Then the same realization Inigo had finally reached Gerome. "Oh no. Are you telling me that we..." Inigo shivered. "Yep. And I propose we both forget about it, and go on with our daily lives."

Gerome still wasn't over what actually happened last night. _I think I actually liked what happened._ "Inigo, how about we don't. I kina liked what happened between us last night. I had fun for once." Inigo's jaw dropped at his friend's response. "Are you serious? You actually liked that? Well, I didn't. I'm going to leave and try to get this out of my brain. You can do whatever you want, but I'm leaving. Goodbye." He got dressed, an act that embarrassed both men, and left Gerome's tent.

Gerome laid back down and smiled. "Well, I guess everybody has thier own preference." Both men will never truly forget their unexpected turn of events.

 **End of Story.**

 **A/N: Here we are yet again. The final author's note of a story. This story was truly fun to write. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it. You cango to my profile and read my other stories, if you'd like. Until the next project, goodbye.**


End file.
